World of Refreshment
(interior) }} The World of Refreshment is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background The World of Refreshment was a Nuka-Cola manufacturing plant with a guided tour. Due to one part of the tour being an actual river of Nuka-Cola Quantum, it is now infested with Nukalurks. Layout Accessible through the southern side of the structure, just beyond the "River of Quantum." Just left of the building's sign is an "Enter" sign with an arrow. Follow it to the entrance of the building. Upon entering, one will be in the newest feature within the "World of Refreshment," the "River of Quantum," which snakes through the structure. One will be able to hear the history of Nuka-Cola accompanied by sets that illustrate the story. Notable loot Public area * Hidden Cappy clue - In the western town section of the Quantum River tour, on the left side of the river directly across from a large Nuka WILD sign on a blue building with a western female model, will be located on the right side of said building. * Ice cold Nuka-Cola Quantum - In the Western Town section of the Quantum River tour, on a house balcony with broken railing. * Nuka T-51 power armor - Behind a sealed door next to the Tunnel of Love. The door is unlocked by an expert-locked terminal in the upper area. It can be reached by proceeding eastward from the armor, entering the hole in the right wall and going up the stairs. If needed, the password to the terminal is located on the roof by a Nukalurk king, a mattress and two weapon workbenches. Interior corridors * Going to the roof - Note, written by Casey, located near the "Systems control terminal." * Nuka-Cade ticket roll - On a desk near the weapons workbench on the lower level of the interior. Bottling area * More than 30 Nuka-Colas and 4 Nuka-Cherries in the room adjacent to the giant bottling machine, on the conveyors, inside crates and on the floor. * 10 Nuka-Cola Quantums on the floor of the bottling plant to the left of the giant bottling machine. * Corporal Downey's report, on a small table at the base of the giant bottling machine, near the corpse of Sergeant Lanier. * A star core in the same area as the corpse of Lanier, next to a Gunner corpse. Appearances The World of Refreshment only appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Behind the scenes * The World of Refreshment is a reference to the World of Coca-Cola museum that Coca-Cola operates in Atlanta, Georgia. * The River of Quantum is a reference to the chocolate river in the children's book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. While drinking out of the chocolate river in Wonka's factory was forbidden, a terminal entry found inside the World of Refreshment encourages employees to drink out of the river as Quantum's chemical makeup kills any germs it touches. Gallery NukaWorld Bottling Plant.png|Pre-release screenshot World_of_Refreshment_Park_Medallion.png|The medallion dispenser located on the outside of the plant NukaWorld NukaLurk.png|Inside the World of Refreshment WorldofRefreshment-Night-Fallout4.jpg|Location at night WorldofRefreshment-Bradberton-NukaWorld.jpg|John-Caleb Bradberton display WorldofRefreshment-Miniature-NukaWorld.jpg|Miniature truck WorldofRefreshment-SuperDuperMart-NukaWorld.jpg|Miniature Super Duper Mart WorldofRefreshment-Western-NukaWorld.jpg|Western area WorldofRefreshment-NukaDark-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-Cold Dark display WorldofRefreshment-East-NukaWorld.jpg|East coast section WorldofRefreshment-BottlingPlant-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-Cola bottling plant area WorldofRefreshment-PowerArmor-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka T-51 power armor WorldofRefreshment-Exit-NukaWorld.jpg|Collapsed exit Going to the Roof loc.jpg|Going to the roof note Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Мир свежести (локация) uk:Світ свіжості (локація)